The objectives of the overall project are a) to further test the present model for accuracy and devise new models if necessary, and b) to apply the model to monitor simultaneously an animal's tumor population and its antibody-forming population using T-independent and T-dependent antigens. Two models have been established for measuring small nests of tumor cells surviving anti-cancer regimens in individual animals. Significantly, the growth pattern for each model differs: the MOPC 104E pattern is logarithmic; whereas, the osteosarcoma pattern follows Gompertz growth. These models will be important for determining the effects of cell cycle specific and cell cycle nonspecific cancer chemotherapeutic agents on the cellular kinetics of the tumor and the antibody-forming populations within individual animals. The models are presently being used to devise combination studies of surgery, chemotherapy and immunotherapy. The application of such models to all areas of clinical immunology and oncology is foreseen.